The invention relates to an adjustment mechanism of a camshaft, to a device for use in an adjustment mechanism and to a method for operating an adjustment mechanism.
In order to change the phase position of a camshaft, hydraulic blade-type adjustors are known, but their adjustment speed and adjustment angle range are small. At low rotational speeds and at a low oil pressure, an adjustment is impossible. Passive electric adjustment mechanisms for camshafts permitting sufficiently high adjustment speeds and large adjustment angles have therefore already been proposed. DE 102 47 650 A1 discloses an electric adjustment mechanism of a camshaft which comprises a brake mechanism, a lever mechanism as the gear mechanism, and an adjustment spring. For the adjustment in a first direction, an adjustment input of the adjustment mechanism is braked. The adjustment in an opposite direction takes place via the adjustment spring. At a constant phase position, the brake mechanism has to operate counter to the adjustment spring, which may cause high brake losses.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a camshaft adjustment mechanism, a device for use in a camshaft adjustment mechanism and a method for operating a crankshaft adjustment mechanism in a simple manner, wherein furthermore there are no brake losses in the camshaft at a constant phase position or they are at least very small.